heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.21 - Midsummer's Night - One Night In Asgard, Part 2
This an interlude scene which is part of Thor and Sif's multi-day wedding event. It is the night after the bride and groom transport their guests to Asgard and immediately follows the scene titled 2013.06.20 - Midsummer's Night - One Night In Asgard, Part 1. It occurs between the lines of an early pose in 2013.06.21 - Midsummer's Night - The Wedding, Part 1. ---- ---- Having spent most of the night hanging out with his mortal friends that came to Asgard with the rest of the wedding party helping them get used to Asgard and playing awkward translator where needed, Eddie's retired to bed for the night. It took long enough to shoo the attendants and servants away but now the room's dark. Eddie's armor and staff are hung nearby, freshly polished of course. The power booster himself is curled up in the much too large bed. Dressed in Spider-Man lounge pants a loose Captain America t-shirt, he's asleep and curled up around one of those oversized pillows. "Mmm...no need for thanks. What a hero does..." he murmurs in his sleep, apparently dreaming about something heroic. Torunn spent some time talking to Fandral and Hilda and then headed to bed wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants but she found herself unable to sleep and gets out of bed a bit after midnight on June twenty-first with a need to talk to someone. Her options are limited so she quietly walks from her room to the room of her 'brother' and, pushing the door open slightly, she softly calls into the room: "Eddie?" When there is no response to this she slips into the room and feels her way to the bed, bumping into it with her hands. With her hands on the bed she presses down, rocking the surface and, again softly but this time much closer to the sleeping teen, says "Eddie? Wake up, Eddie." Eddie starts to stir as the bed is bumped, mumbling something about defeating Doc Ock. He rolls away from the rocking...and ends up tumbling right off the side of the bed. THUD. Sitting up a moment later, he rubs his head and looks around in the dark. "Torunn?" he squints. "What is it?" he asks, pulling himself back up onto the bed. Yes, the whole falling off the bed thing happens often for him. "I couldn't sleep." Duh. Captain Obvious there. She moves around the bed, backlit from the faint light coming in from the hall, and extends her hand. "Sorry, I didn't expect waking you to be so rough. I needed to talk to someone... someone I can really talk to that is..." Accepting the hand up, Eddie waves his hand slightly. "It's okay. I um...that happens a lot," he admits, blushing. "Still not entirely used to sleeping in an actual bed," he adds. Stretching, he turns a concerned look towards his 'sister' as his vision adjust to the darkness. "Sure. Wh-what do you want to talk about? Is something wrong?" Torunn frowns at the 'actual bed' comment and, once Eddie is standing, jumps to the bed, landing in a seated position. Instead of answering Eddie's question however, she asks "What do you mean actual bed?" Eddie sits rather than jumping, shaking his head. "Before Sif and Thor t-t-t-took me in...I used to be homeless. I slept in a pile of scavenged clothes and towels in an abandoned subway station." Torunn ohs softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. But hey, you have a family now!" The smile might be able to be seen but it is easily heard in her voice as she says the positive comment. She then returns tot he question asked. "I've been asked not to tell people who I am. Apparently there's going to be some people who will be in the know but... I don't know who's who yet in that regards." She pauses and says, "I met some people who know Thor though and while I didn't tell them who I was I think I slipped up. Hopefully they're on the 'ok to know' list." Eddie manages a small smile of his own. "Y-yeah. I'm still getting used to having a family that d-doesn't hate my guts and want me dead, too," he says with a little chuckle. He falls silent as Torunn explains things, frowning slightly. He guesses it makes sense given the whole political stuff that there was trouble with before but he isn't the biggest fan of it. "Who d-d-did you talk to?" Torunn diverts herself initially by saying "Yeah, I have no idea what that would be like Eddie but if you ever need to talk about it..." and then she answers the question "A Mrs. Norling and a Mr. Fandral. She told me she's your boss so I'm sure you know who she is. He's got blonde hair and a goatee, wears green. He found someone to get me some juice to drink before I went to bed." Eddie smiles, shaking his head slightly. "It's alright. I've b-b-been seeing a doctor about it. Thanks though," he says. He perks up when Torunn explains who she met and then grins. "You probably don't have to w-w-worry. Mrs. Norling is really trustworthy and Fandral is one of the Warriors Three. He's a famous w-warrior here on Asgard and a really good friend of Thor." A relieved sigh slips past Torunn's lips at Eddie's answer about Fandral and Hilda. "That's great to hear because..." she pauses and hangs her head before saying, "I almost called Sif mother in front of them... and this after she and Thor expressly asked me not to tell anyone." "I think it's only a d-d-don't tell anyone yet situation," Eddie tries to be reassuring. "There's b-b-been some crazy political stuff happening with Odin maybe doing that sleep thing of his soon and who should be taking over the throne while he's asleep," Eddie smiles. "C-c-can you believe some people might want me to do it?" he asks, laughing at the idea. "And with the wedding going on there's even more stuff happening. I'm sure after, we'll be able to tell anyone," he says. "Well, I sure don't want to have to do it!" Torunn says. "I guess I understand better though if there's political reasons behind it all." She shifts on the bed and stretches. "By the way, thanks for putting me in touch with Brynn, she was able to make the gifts I thought of relatively easily." "Then it's probably b-better people don't know you're a princess yet," Eddie says. "Otherwise you'll probably b-b-be suggested since you're actually Asgardian and n-not adopted like me," he says. "No n-need to thank me. I'm happy to help out and Brynn enjoys doing that stuff too." Torunn nods in the dark and asks, "Do you have a gift that you've brought along also?" as she stifles a yawn as the late night catches up with her. Eddie turns more embarrassed at that question. "Not exactly," he admits. "See, Billy and I went on this quest t-t-to find a gift for them and we found it...but it turns out it's t-too dangerous to not be kept in Odin's vault. It was the um...Gem of Infinite Suns," he's blushing in the dark. "I helped Thor with something we'll probably see t-t-tomorrow through," he chimes. The yawn gets Eddie yawning as well. "Wow, sounds impressive." Torunn hesitantly asks, "Would you like to join in on giving them my gifts? I should get them and show them to you now and we could give them to them together when it is finally time." Eddie smiles, shaking his head. "Th-thanks but it's alright. These are your gifts. I'm planning something n-new anyway," he says. Eddie says, "Heh. It's all good. Eddie's got his 'try to not be a complete failure as an Asgardian Prince' plan in action as a replacement gift." Torunn grins and stifles another yawn. "Alright," she says as she stands. "I think I'm going to get back to my room and try to sleep again so that I'm fresh and everything for the wedding in the morning." Eddie stands as well, ready to talk Torunn to the door. "Sounds like a g-g-good idea to me. Good night, Torunn," he offers. "And I'm here any t-t-time you need someone to talk to." Reaching the door, Torunn turns and wraps her arms around Eddie hugging him. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a brother to talk!" Eddie gives a surprised little squeak but returns the hug. "I'm j-just glad I'm not messing this brother thing up," he offers with a little laugh. Torunn laughs softly as she steps out into the hall. "Its something anyone has to learn by trial by error, so don't worry about it. Sleep well, Eddie, see you in the morning." Category:Log